


弥生.咒の章

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	弥生.咒の章

PART.1 月曜日

黑色的雾气在木屋中弥漫。

细碎纷乱的脚步，间歇伴着重物坠地的沉闷。

模糊难认的呼喊在钝器的敲击下越来越轻。

 

襁褓中的男婴静静地吮着拇指仰望头顶木板的纹路。

 

突然之间他看见了一双眼睛。

——那一瞬间，他感受到了『鬼气』。

土方猛地睁开眼，发现自己还睡在榻榻米上。

耳边只有斑鸠在晨风中鸣啼。

 

又来了，那个梦境。

自从懂事以来就从未间断过的——真实的噩梦。

 

土方十四郎在两年前选择了成为一名警察。

——因为他要亲手抓住杀死父母的凶手。

 

“说，你们是谁先动手的？”

“赶快把偷的东西交出来！”

“凶器就是这把斧头吗？”

“浅泽君，报告放你桌上了哦。”

…… …… ……

土方无暇顾及警局一如既往的喧嚣，褪下风衣坐在了自己的办公桌上。

 

“喂，你这家伙不是开玩笑吧？”

“我说真的！那个杀人狂……有一双泛着死气的眼睛……”

 

！！！

 

等土方回过神来时，他的双手已经揪了证人的衣领十来分钟。

 

 

“说！到底是怎么回事！！！”

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

PART.2 火曜日

药铺皆川堂的老板皆川裕一在晚上从花街回家的路上被人杀了。

案件唯一的证人是一位名叫长尾启介的年轻巡夜人。

 

当时是丑时三刻。

长尾提着灯笼正从行道上穿过，耳边忽然传来了轻微的喘气声。

——声音是从旁边的巷子发出来的。

长尾胆战心惊的走到巷口，发现一个腹部插着刀柄的中年男子正叉开双腿坐在地上。

 

——长尾从男子的面色中读到了死亡的氤氲。

 

“喂，你还好吗？”

“……”男人没有答话，却努力用手指指着什么。

 

——长尾抬起头，迎上的是一双鬼气森森的眼睛。

 

 

土方沿着班驳的墙壁磕磕碰碰地走着。

案发地点是西大宫大路和五条坊门小路交叉的巷子口，仔细勘察往往能发现很多非常有用的线索。

 

长尾发现被害人皆川的时候他的腹部插着小刀，但是皆川真正的死因却是肺积水，他在从花街出来之后究竟去了什么地方？见了什么人？又做了些什么事？

 

正在沉思中的土方没注意有人正从旁边的巷口穿出来，不留神撞了满怀。

“喂喂喂，你这家伙怎么回事？走路不长眼的吗？”

“……”土方站起身无言地打量着眼前的男子。“——你是什么人？”

“我？”身着黑色袈裟的男子捋了捋翘起的银发。

“——我是贯通阴阳的人。”

“又是哪里来的野和尚吧？快闪开，不要妨碍我执行公务。”

“别这么说嘛~我坂田银时只是带发修行而已啦，话说警官您是在查什么啊？狐狸杀人？”

“什么狐狸杀人？”土方翻着墙根的报纸堆。

“不就是皆川老头的那桩案子吗？大家都说那是狐狸杀人啦……”

“……”这次土方没有应答，他正盯着地上那个怪异的山形图案发愣。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■  
PART.3 水曜日

（听说前些日子有人抓住了山里的狐狸,就胁迫它变成女人然后卖进了花街。）

（那只狐狸虽然不是很漂亮，但还是惹来了别人的好奇。）

（而三天前据说狐狸最后招待的客人就是皆川，之后就失踪了。）

土方一面回想着银时的话一面环顾着四周。

这里是京都著名的花街，虽然此刻显露着白天里特有的寂静萧瑟，但土方知道，只要夜幕降临，这里就会变成京都最繁华的区域。

“想知道什么就赶紧问吧，我一会还要补眠呢。”花魁日染满不在乎地站在土方面前吞云吐雾。此时她脸上褪了妆，眼窝深陷，隐约已经能读到一种年老色衰的无奈。

土方没有理睬她的傲慢径自作着笔记：“案发当天是谁接待了皆川裕一？”

“小梓。”

“她人呢？”

“变回狐狸逃走了。”

“能详细些吗？”土方在本子上迅速地记着，却没注意到后面窜出的人影。

“你这个贱人！”“把我们的丈夫还来！”几位衣着寒酸的中年妇女跑上来对日染又抓又挠。日染也不甘示弱，与她们激烈地缠斗在一起。

突然，从日染的袖口滑出了一枚精致的短刀木鞘。

土方瞬间眼前一亮。

 

“呀咧呀咧，所谓的狐狸杀人其实只是趁买来的女孩逃跑了栽赃嫁祸吗？”

“街头巷尾的谣言本来就是无稽之谈。——话说，你这野和尚是怎么混进局里来的？！！！”

“警官大人，其实我的钱包丢了拉，里面还有三百元……”

“你—给—我—滚—出—去——！！！”

 

经检验，日染的木鞘与凶器短刀完全吻合，这之后日染也对罪行供认不讳，牺牲年轻与美貌等来的确实男子的毁约，愤怒之下日染决定抢走皆川交货得来的那包金条，于是尾随杀人，短刀刺穿肋膜引发肺积水致死。

这一切看似顺理成章，但土方觉得还是有什么地方不对劲。

 

 

黑色的雾气中出现了近百人的面孔。

每一张脸都带着憎恨和敌意慢慢下移，由大变小的脸孔数目不断增加，逐渐形成了一个大集团。

紧接着，每一个人的脸上的嘴巴都发出模糊的叫声，根本听不清楚他们在叫喊什么。

成千上万张脸孔形成无数黑色粒子，占据了整张视网膜。

 

土方一个激灵在桌上坐起来。

惊醒他的是外面大街上嘈杂的喧哗声。

迷迷糊糊地向外探出头去,土方的大脑瞬间一片空白。

 

一只浑身着火的黑色巨犬正衔着灯笼在街上横冲直撞。

被火焰灼烧的衣服残片上还能看出熟悉的花纹。

 

——那是巡夜人长尾启介的外褂。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

PART.4 日曜日

长尾启介在光天化日之下变成了巨犬不知所踪。

日染服毒自杀，警察搜遍了整个房间都没有金条的影子。

 

 

土方静静地在巷子里抽着烟，忽然看见路口一个熟悉的身影闪过。

——坂田银时。

 

看着他走过的一瞬间，土方忽然有一种说不出的怪异感。

就在一刹那，银时暗红色的裹手布在土方脑海中形成了私曾相识的山形图案。

 

“其实，皆川家，有一个秘密。”皆川夫人的脸上透着深深的疲惫。

“在很久以前，皆川家只是山里普通的农家。有一天，皆川家的长子茂吉进了深山，很长时间都没回来。

“就在大家以为他凶多吉少的时候，他却带着一付神秘的药方再次出现在家人面前。

“茂吉和父亲整整谈了一夜，第二天皆川家举家迁往京都开始卖药度日。那付药方能治很多病，因此药铺的生意很好。

“大家都不知道药方是怎么来的。直到多年以后，茂吉在临终前把儿子叫到床边，告诉他……

“——那是泰山府君的药方。”

 

土方无言地走出皆川堂，头顶的阳光晃得人发晕。

扫视了一眼前方，土方面无表情地拔出手枪。

——坂田银时就那么一动不动地站在他面前。

 

“我现在以警察的身份逮捕你，你有权保持沉默，否则你所说的每一句话都将成为呈堂证供。”

——弥生.咒の章 END——

 

弥生.解の章：见58楼→ http://tieba.baidu.com/p/455115129?pn=2


End file.
